


A Birthday Wish

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cas decides to make Y/n’s birthday one she will never forget.





	A Birthday Wish

Cas didn’t stop advancing, y/n backed into the wall, the angel mere inches away from her, his sweet, warm breath on her face.

“Wh-what are you doing, Cas?”

“It is your birthday today”, he stated, y/n not sure if that was a question or a statement.

“Yea”.

“I want to give you a present. I hear your thoughts. You want to look down into my eyes as you sit on my face. Bury your hands in my hair as I pound into you. I have heard every single prayer from you, each time you masturbate while thinking of me. So today, I want to give you what you want”.

He pressed her against the wall, his cock pressing against her stomach, already hard and throbbing against her.

Her mouth went dry, revelling in the feel of his cock, the earthy-honey smell coming off him, his body heat, the way his tongue darted out, licking those pink lips and leaving them wet. 

She stared into his eyes, almost completely black, his pupils blown with lust.

“Do you want this?”

His voice was gravelly, his breathing heavy and his words slightly needy.

Y/n didn’t reply immediately, the thoughts of finally having Cas inside her messing with her mind, figuring this was some sort of dream.

“Y/n. Answer me. Do you want this?”

She snapped out of her daze, looking at him and nodding.

“Yes”, she croaked out, her heart racing, her face heating when he began leaning down, his lips just a hairs width away from hers.

He stared at her plump lips, before closing the distance, their lips connecting and moving against each other.

Y/n loved the way he tasted, honey and something spicy. 

His lips were soft, despite their chapped appearance, and warm.

Her hands came up to his hair, clutching the soft, messy strands and pulled his face even closer to hers, deepening the kiss as his tongue swiped at her lip, signalling for her to open up.

She followed his silent orders, parting her lips as his tongue plunged in, dancing along with her own, swapping saliva and mapping out her mouth, his hands lowering to her waist and gripping her tight.

Y/n let out a yelp when he smacked her ass, her cheeks jiggling as he cupped them, smiling into the kiss.

“Jump”, he breathed out, pulling his face away from hers for just a second, before claiming her lips again.

She complied, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, the angel holding her as though she weighed nothing.

He carried her through the bunker, taking her to her bedroom and pushing the door open with his grace, stepping in and slamming the door shut.

Laying her down on the bed, he took his place on top of her, y/n loving the weight of him as he grinded his cock into her pussy.

Even clothed, she was already so close from the way he was humping at her, a wet patch visible through her sweatpants.

It didn’t take long for her first orgasm, Cas’ continuous thrusts and friction being too much for her, letting out a yelp as she came, holding Cas’ head close as he kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking at her.

She came down from her high, staring down at the top of Cas’ head and placing a kiss in his hair, the soft strands tickling her.

“I’m not done with you yet, honeybee”.

He pulled back, snapping his fingers, y/n feeling a breeze on her wet pussy.

Looking down, she realized he’d made her clothes disappear, while he was still clothed.

“That’s not fair. Why am I the only one who’s naked?”

He smirked at her, once again snapping his fingers, his clothes now disappearing, revealing his beautifully tanned body.

He was built perfectly. 

Just the right amount of muscles, not excessive like Sam. 

He was mostly smooth, but he was thick. 

His suit hid it, but Cas’s muscles bulged and rippled perfectly when he moved down the bed, his mouth hovering over her pussy.

She attempted to buck her hips up into his face, but an invisible force held her down, Cas smirking at her.

“Not just yet. I have another gift for you…”

Her eyes widened, wondering what could be better than this, when Cas opened the door.

He stood there, arms crossed as she wondered what he was doing, when he walked in.

Dean fucking Winchester.

“D-Dean? W-what?”

The men looked at each other, loving the way she was stuttering from nerves.

“Cas told me his plan for your birthday. I wasn’t too sure. However, once angel over here told me that you fantasize about him, fucking into you, I admit, I got jealous”.

His eyes darkened, walking towards her, the force preventing y/n from moving, her body on show for the green and blue eyes that stared at her.

“Then he told me that you’ve been thinking about the both of us. Hottie Mchot and Blue Eyed Cock God. That’s what she called us. Right, Cas?”

The angel nodded, still leaning against the door as he watched Dean’s head getting closer to y/n.

“So…you ok with this?”

Y/n nodded without hesitation, her pussy aching and dripping with her arousal.

Dean chuckled, proud that she was so desperate for him, before his face lowered, staring at her huge breasts and taking one into his mouth, sucking on the nipple.

Her bud hardened in his mouth, his tongue laving over it and suckling like a child.

Y/n’s head rolled back, digging into the pillow as she tried to move, Cas’ grace giving her the freedom, her hands clutching Dean’s head, pushing him further into her breasts.

His other hand came to cup her other breast, tweaking the nipple and massaging it.

He loved y/n’s breasts. 

Although he’d never had the chance to touch them before, they were huge, but real. 

He remembered the one time she fell on top of him, the way her breasts felt against his chest, squashing into him, it was perfect. 

But now, with his mouth on them, he was in heaven.

Y/n clutched his hair, pulling slightly when she jumped up, feeling a flick on her clit.

Looking down, Cas was kneeling on the bed in between her legs, his cock standing at attention, the bead of precum shining.

The angel winked at her, leaning down and kissing her pussy. before licking a broad stripe up, collecting some of her juices.

“You taste like honey”, he commented, smiling, before repeating his action.

The sensations were overtaking y/n, who was now in a blissful realm of sexual pleasure and frustration at the same time, the little licks Cas was giving her not being enough.

“Cas…I need more”, she begged.

Without warning, the angel plunged a thick finger into her wet pussy, sliding in easily, her juices allowing him in without resistance.

She let out a moan, arching her back and pushing her chest further into Dean’s face, the man now motor boating her breasts.

“Cas. Little help?”

The angel snapped his finger without looking up, taking y/n’s bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucking it, scraping his teeth along it, y/n letting out a moan and digging her nails into Dean’s now bare back, feeling her orgasm approaching.

Dean began fucking her tits, his cock in between her breasts as he pushed them together, thrusting continuously, his cock almost hitting her chin each time.

Eventually, the angel pulled away, his face glistening with some of her fluids, despite not having cum on it.

“Switch?”

Dean nodded, getting off her and moving over to her spread legs, sniffing in her scent.

“Damn, sweetheart. You smell so fucking good”.

Y/n’s face heated, but that quickly faded when her mouth was filled with Cas’ thick cock, hitting the back of her throat fast.

“Gonna fuck your pretty face, honeybee”.

Dean sniggered, looking at the back of the angel.

“Been watching a bit too much porn, Cas”.

The angel didn’t reply, too focussed on the way his cock moved in and out of y/n’s mouth, glistening with her spit as tears began forming in her eyes, gagging on his length.

Meanwhile, Dean pressed his face into her pussy, plunging his thick tongue into her entrance, his nose brushing against her clit.

He wasted no time, eating her pussy with fervour and plunging two fingers inside, her sweet cunt tasting better than anything he’d ever had before.

Y/n began writhing, her legs over Dean’s shoulders and digging into his shoulder blades, her mouth tightening against Cas’ cock.

It wasn’t until Dean curled his finger inside her, rubbing against her g-spot that she realized what he was doing.

She hadn’t had much experience squirting, making herself do it twice in her life, the sensation being too much to handle on her own.

But now that Dean was eating her, stroking her sweet spot, she was anticipating letting go, wanting to cover Dean with her juices.

She barely even felt Cas leave her mouth, her eyes scrunched shut as she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

“Turn her around”.

Cas snapped his fingers, y/n now on her arms and knees, her ass in the air as Dean kept fingering her, three fingers now inside her, the palm of his calloused hands rubbing against her clit.

It didn’t take long for her to get there.

“Shit! Cas. Dean. I’m-I’m gonna-fu…”

“Cas, now!”

She let go, her orgasm blinding her with white light as her pussy clenched around Dean’s fingers, which left her as her fluids squirted out of her, falling right into the mouth of the angel who was now sat on the floor, collecting her tasty juices.

She writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets tight until her orgasm passed, her body slumping, opening her eyes to look at the men.

Cas’ face was covered in moisture, his mouth bulging with her fluids.

She watched as Cas stepped towards Dean, opening his mouth and letting it connect with Dean’s, the men sharing her cum between them and gulping it down, loving the way she tasted.

Just the sight of the two hottest men she’d ever seen making out, made her pussy clench, needing them inside her.

Cas heard her thoughts, smirking as he walked towards her, lifting her body and settling underneath her, holding her body on top of his.

“You sure I’m not too heavy?”

The angel chuckled at her stupidness.

“Y/n. I am an angel. I am stronger than almost every creature to exist. I can hold you on top of me”.

She settled on him, waiting for Dean to get on top of her.

He crawled onto the bed, a predatory look on him as he gazed at her.

Fuck! She was so beautiful. 

Her brown eyes and dark hair. The way her breasts moved and swayed. Everything was perfect.

He climbed on top of her, spreading her legs and holding them wide.

“Cas…can you go inside my ass?” she asked, her voice quiet and shy.

Dean’s heart just began racing. He’d always wanted to try anal, but no woman was ever willing to do that.

“Instead of Cas, can-can I fuck your ass?”

Y/n looked at him, seeing the pleading look and smiled.

“Sure”.

They moved around, Dean now underneath her, Cas on top.

“Wait, don’t you have to loosen my ass up?”

Cas shook his head, explaining he’d used his grace to loosen it up already.

Y/n nodded, waiting as both her men lined themselves up with both entrances, before pushing in slowly.

Her eyes shut themselves, screwing tight, the feeling of being so full just amazing her.

She’d always loved anal. 

But two guys as big and thick as Dean and Cas? This was something completely different.

They continued pushing in, until they were both fully sheathed.

Cas pulled back, thrusting in slowly, as Dean then pulled back.

They alternated movements, getting her muscles used to their sizes, before fucking her hard, her tits bouncing as they pounded her pussy and ass.

Y/n was a moaning mess, her hair sticking to her flushed face, her breasts sweating and her back sticking to Dean.

Both men didn’t care, Dean pushing her breasts together as Cas took a nipple into her breast, sucking on it and nibbling, Dean pinching the other one.

Cas decided to use his grace, his cock hitting her g-spot, his grace rubbing her clit.

She was already close, Dean’s cock making Cas feel so much tighter inside her, hitting her sweet spot with so much accuracy.

“She’s close, Dean. I can feel her”.

“So can I. This ass is just squeezing my cock. You want to milk me, don’t you sweetheart? Make me fill you up?”

Y/n nodded, gasping for air.

“Yea, I need you both t-to cum i-in me. Fill me up with your s-seed”.

The guys grinned, Dean’s hand coming round and pinching her clit hard, Cas’ hands wrapping around y/n’s throat and squeezing.

It only took a few more thrusts, her g-spot being assaulted by Cas’ cock and her clit by Dean making her lose it, cumming hard for the third time.

She arched her back, her toes curling as a garbled shriek left her mouth, squirting once more, Cas’ cock being forced out of her as her fluids gushed all over his abs and cock, dripping onto the bedsheets.

The force of her orgasm and the tightening of her ass made Dean cum hard inside her, biting down on her shoulder as he came, rope after rope of his milky white cum filling her up.

Before her orgasm could finish, Cas plunged his thick cock back inside her, slipping out a few times from the wetness, but quickly pounding into her, the fluttering of her walls and the clamping triggering his orgasm as well, filling up her tight pussy with his cum, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

The heavy breathing filled the room for the next few minutes, y/n and Dean sweating, Cas slightly exhausted from their fun.

Eventually, Cas pulled his cock out of her, their mixed juices leaking out of her sore pussy and running down to her asshole, hitting Dean’s now softening cock and running down to his balls, before dripping onto the bed.

Dean pulled out next, a gush of his thick load spurting out of her ass and onto his pubes, coating the brown hairs in white liquid.

Cas snapped his fingers, cleaning them all up as Dean moved y/n off him and into the middle of the bed.

She was still blissed out, her hormones clouding her mind for a few minutes.

When she came back round, Dean was on her left, pushing the stray hairs from her face and behind her ear.

She leaned into his touch, Dean bringing her face up and kissing her gently.

“Me too”.

She looked behind her, Cas’ intense blue eyes looking at her, then down at her wet lips, claiming them himself.

She kissed the angel for a while, before pulling back, leaning her forehead against his, Dean kissing her shoulder, soothing the bite mark he had left.

“So…did you enjoy your present?”

Y/n nodded, smiling happily and content that she had gotten her dream men to fuck her, even if it was just a one-time thing.

“It doesn’t have to be”.

Y/n scrunched her eyebrows, looking at Cas in confusion.

“A one-time thing. It doesn’t have to be just this once. I’m pretty sure Dean and I would be willing to do this again. For as long as possible”.

Y/n looked to Dean, who was smiling down at her and nodding.

“Y-you sure? I don’t just want this to be a-a-like a friends with benefits thing”, she mumbled.

Dean scoffed, grabbing her chin and making him look at her.

“I’ve loved you for years, y/n. I know this doesn’t just make us perfect, but I want to see where this goes. No other girls. I haven’t had any for a few months anyway. But I want to know if this can work. Us. All three of us”.

Cas nodded along, smiling at her when she snuggled into Dean’s chest, kissing it as he held her close.

“I’d like that”.

The angel pushed himself into her back, both men keeping her safe between them, like they hoped they could for a long time.


End file.
